Meeting Family (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: The Rollins family along with Mary and Joan have arrived at Steve and Catherine's. Part 2 of the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – you two are rock solid. I could not ask for two more amazingly enthusiastic teammates.

Esther - thank you for all of your incredible support!

Readers and REAL McRollers - we are here to stay. Steve and Catherine will always be safe with us. Thank you for every supportive review, tweet, email, and Tumblr comment. They are very much appreciated and inspire us every day.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Meeting Family (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)<em>

Steve blinked awake, inhaling deeply. He licked his lips before rolling on to his side to face Catherine who smiled sleepily at him from her pillow.

"Good morning," he said in a voice still husky with sleep.

"Good morning," she replied quietly.

"How'd you sleep?"

She raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Good. This thing's actually pretty comfortable," she said, running a hand over the air mattress between them.

"Yeah, not too bad," he agreed.

She smiled and said, "I mean, for one, it's still inflated. So that's a big plus right there."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"And two . . ."

"Two . . . ?"

Her smile widened. "Well, you're in it. That makes any bed more . . . comfortable."

"Mmm," he murmured as he shifted closer and slid a hand around her waist. "Back at you, Rollins."

He kissed her slowly.

Pulling back, he glanced up toward the ceiling.

"How long do you think everyone'll sleep?" he asked.

Catherine inhaled as she stretched. "Hard to say given the time difference and all the travel. Joan probably won't sleep too much later so I'd expect her and Mary up soon."

Cammie walked over and stood at the side of the bed behind Catherine.

"Someone's ready to get up," Steve observed, nodding toward the dog.

Catherine rolled to her back so she could scratch under Cammie's chin.

"Morning, Cammie," she said.

Steve's hand had drifted to Catherine's stomach as she moved and now his fingers slid under her tank top to make lazy circles on her warm skin.

"One of us should probably stay in the house," he said. "At least the first morning."

"Yeah. You're right."

He nodded toward Cammie and said, "Why don't you go take her for a run? I'll stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go for it. I'll take her out real quick while you're changing."

She smiled at him. "Okay. Thanks."

Steve returned her smile and kissed her lightly.

He stood and grabbed a t-shirt that was draped over the back of a chair, pulling it on as he headed for the door.

"Come on, Cammie," he said, and she went to his side as he opened the door of the den.

Steve paused in the doorway and looked back at Catherine who was stretching languidly on top of the air mattress, her eyes closed. With a soft smile, he moved out of the room with Cammie and closed the door behind them.

Ten minutes later, Catherine joined Steve and Cammie in the kitchen, dressed in a t-shirt and running shorts. There was a carafe of orange juice and a full glass waiting for her on the counter.

"Mm, thank you," she said, picking up the glass and taking a drink.

Steve smiled before moving to the cabinet and pulling out a coffee mug. He placed it by the coffee pot and turned back to face her.

Catherine drained her glass and put it in the sink.

"So, there's fruit and yogurt for breakfast," she said. "And English muffins if anyone wants those." She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door to look inside. "We've got a couple different jams. Strawberry pineapple . . . mango. There's almond butter . . . oh, and we haven't opened that coconut coffee butter." She turned toward the pantry, still holding the fridge door. "And I know we've got peanut bu–"

"I got it, Rollins," he said, stepping toward her. "Stand down. Breakfast is under control."

He lifted her hand and closed the fridge door.

She sighed sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"You are." He tugged her closer and guided her arms up to his shoulders. "Fortunately, I know an excellent way to distract you."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm." He bent and kissed her.

"That's a good technique," she murmured against his lips.

"I've had a lot of practice this week."

She smacked him lightly on the arm even as she pulled him back in for another kiss. His grin disappeared as the kiss deepened but a moment later they heard movement on the stairs.

Cammie trotted out of the kitchen to investigate the noise as Steve pulled back to listen.

"Heavier footfalls," he said and looked down at her. "Sounds like your dad."

"Yeah," she agreed.

His look was mischievous look when he asked, "Think he'll knock?"

Catherine chuckled, shaking her head. He bent and kissed her once more before stepping back and moving to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Attention on deck," a deep voice announced from the living room.

Catherine rolled her eyes and smiled, calling back, "Morning, Dad."

Joseph Rollins entered the kitchen wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes, Cammie at his heels.

"Morning, Joseph," Steve said. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you. Not yet." He motioned to the carafe on the counter. "I will take some of that orange juice, though."

Steve took a glass from the cabinet and filled it.

"Thank you," Joseph said, accepting the glass and taking a drink.

"Did you sleep well?" Catherine asked.

"Very well," he acknowledged before shaking his head. "Though I still don't like that we've taken your room. It's not too late for us to find a hotel. We have a lot of points racked up from our road trip in the spring."

"Absolutely not," Catherine said. "It's not a question of cost, Dad. We really want everyone here."

Steve nodded his agreement. He put a hand on Catherine's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

When it appeared Joseph was going to continue his protest, Catherine pointed to his feet and asked, "What's with the shoes? You going somewhere?"

He smiled, clearly aware she was changing the subject, and said, "I figured you probably still ran in the morning. You want some company?" He looked between them. "Unless you two have a routine?"

"We do," Steve said. He shrugged. "But . . . special circumstances." He flashed a quick smile at Catherine before turning back to Joseph. "I've got the watch."

Joseph nodded his appreciation.

"You don't mind a little canine company, though, right?" Catherine asked.

Her father smiled. "I was counting on it."

"Come on, Cammie," Catherine said brightly. "You ready for a run?"

Cammie gave a soft woof, her tail wagging in excitement as Catherine rubbed her face with both hands.

"Let's go get your leash. Come on."

With a parting smile for Steve, Catherine led Cammie toward the front door.

Joseph nodded to Steve and followed, leaving the other man to sip his coffee and wait for the rest of the family to wake up.

* * *

><p>Steve was slicing melon at the island when Elizabeth Rollins entered the kitchen, dressed for the day.<p>

"Good morning," she said brightly.

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"First day in paradise and _that_ looks delicious. How can I help?" she asked, walking to the sink to wash her hands.

"Nope. I'm under strict orders. You are not to spend your vacation cooking. Definitely not the first morning anyway."

"That's not cooking, Steve, you're cutting fruit," she said, moving to the corner of the island. "And I'm not just going to stand here while you do it."

He chuckled at the similarities between mother and daughter.

"Well, at least tell Catherine I tried to stop you," he said as he handed her a knife and pushed the large cutting board to a position between the two of them.

"I assume my husband and daughter are getting a little early morning exercise?" Elizabeth said, starting on a mango.

"Yeah, they left about twenty minutes ago."

"Good." She nodded approvingly. "They've always enjoyed running together when they get the chance."

Steve smiled at that.

"Now . . . I can't get over how amazing this kitchen is," Elizabeth said, shaking her head in wonder. "What an incredible job you two did."

"Thank you," Steve said, unable to stop a proud smile from appearing on his face.

"Not that I'm surprised. Of course you and Catherine would want to do it all yourselves and _of course_ you wouldn't stop until you got it exactly how you both wanted it."

"We hit a couple of snags, I'm sure Cath told you about the cabinets, but we actually had a really good time doing it."

"Well, you both enjoy a challenge and appreciate doing a job well."

"And we had help. Our friends all pitched in."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them all. Our last visit was so short, and Catherine had only just been transferred."

He nodded and smiled. "You won't have to wait long."

"That's right, the barbecue tomorrow. And Danny and Grace are coming for dinner tonight, aren't they?" she asked.

"Yep. I think Gracie would've camped out here in the living room last night if she could have. She's really excited."

"That makes two of us."

He smiled in response.

"So what exactly _is_ on the agenda today?" he asked as he used the flat of his knife to scoop the melon chunks into his hand and put them on the tray. "You guys were a little vague last night, but I chalked that up to jet lag."

"A lot of sightseeing, I believe, but I'll need to double-check. Mom is the keeper of the list."

"The list?"

"Oh yes, she has several things she wants to do. She's calling it her Hawaiian Bucket List."

He smiled, and she turned the mango cheek inside out to scrape the chunks onto the tray.

Looking up at him, she said, "But please, don't think that you need to entertain us every second. If you need to go into work . . ."

"Don't worry about that," he said. "Our team can handle the day-to-day stuff. If something comes up, we'll deal with it then."

"Well, I know you're off the hook for Monday morning, at least as far as we're concerned. Joseph and I are meeting some friends at Pearl and then having lunch with them."

"Okay."

Both looked toward the doorway as they heard sounds in the living room, and then Mary entered the kitchen carrying Joan.

"Hey!" Steve said with a broad smile. "There they are."

"Good morning," Mary said. She bounced the toddler on her hip and pointed at her brother. "Who's that, peanut?"

"Teeve!"

"That's right! And this . . ." Mary continued, "is Ms. Elizabeth."

"Oh no, I am _Aun_t Elizabeth. Though either way it's a mouthful." She quickly wiped her hands on a towel and stepped closer, smiling warmly at Joan. "It is so nice to see those pretty eyes. You were fast asleep by the time we got in last night."

Joan reached toward her, eyeing the large silver flower on her necklace.

"Oh no, you don't, you little magpie." Mary laughed and pulled her daughter's hand back, playfully nipping at her fingers to Joan's delight.

"Ah, but you see, that's one of my tricks to see if you'll come to me," Elizabeth said and held out her hands toward Joan.

Steve smiled as he watched the toddler lean out and allow Elizabeth to take her. Once settled, Joan immediately clutched the flower pendant and began tapping it against Elizabeth's collar.

"There we go. Now maybe your mama and Uncle Steve can find you something to eat while you and I get better acquainted, huh?"

"Mama," Joan said, looking at her mother and opening her hand to show her the flower.

"I see. You be gentle, okay? No pulling." She looked at Elizabeth. "I learned pretty quick to stop wearing much jewelry. Necklaces weren't too bad but earrings . . ." she rubbed an earlobe ruefully. "Man, she's got a grip on her."

"I bet," Elizabeth said.

"She's gotten a lot better, though. She doesn't yank so much now. She just likes to hold onto the shiny things."

"In that case, I brought some things that you are going to _love_," Elizabeth said, smiling at Joan.

"She'll eat yogurt, right?" Steve asked Mary.

"Definitely. And some of that fruit. The melon for sure."

"All right, grab that," he said, motioning to a tray with plates, bowls, and silverware, including Joan's colorful Doc McStuffins set.

Mary picked up that tray while Steve grabbed the one with the fruit and a large yogurt container. Elizabeth headed toward the dining room with Joan.

"Mama," Joan called back over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I'm right behind you," Mary assured her.

At the table, Elizabeth put Joan into a booster seat and buckled her in. She attached the tray, and Joan began banging her hands on it.

"Where's her bib?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's one in the diaper bag on the sofa," Mary said as she put the tray on the table. "Thanks."

Elizabeth left momentarily to find it, and Mary looked at Steve.

"Man, we owe Rachel big-time for letting you borrow all this stuff. That seat is almost the same as what we've got at home."

He nodded. "Didn't make much sense for you to travel with everything when we could find what you'd need here."

He headed back to the kitchen while Mary put a few spoonfuls of yogurt in the smaller section of Joan's plate.

Elizabeth returned with a bib and put it over Joan's head. The toddler tugged on it, pulling it up over her face.

"You leave that on," Mary admonished.

"Let's get your hands clean so you can eat, Ms. Joan," Elizabeth said, taking the wipe she had grabbed from the diaper bag and cleaning the toddler's hands.

"Did you say you were meeting friends Monday morning?" Mary asked her, cutting a few melon chunks into smaller pieces.

"That's right."

Mary looked at Steve who had reappeared with the carafe of orange juice and three glasses.

"Then maybe you and Catherine can come to storytime at the library with us," she said.

Steve paused in setting down the orange juice.

"Storytime?" he asked, his expression a little dubious.

"Yeah. Storytime. I'm sure you've heard of it," she teased. "Joan and I always go on Mondays. That's when our local branch has their toddler storytimes. I checked the website and the Manoa Public Library has one at 10:30 on Monday morning."

"I don't know that I'm a . . . storytime kind of uncle, Mare."

"No, you're more of a sky-diving, trekking through the woods to practice survival skills kind of uncle, but let's wait a few years for that, huh?"

Elizabeth laughed at Steve's expression as he accepted his sister's teasing.

"There you go, peanut," Mary said as she placed the plate in front of the toddler.

Joan gripped her spoon in one fist while picking up a piece of cantaloupe with her other hand.

"Do you want coffee, Elizabeth?" Steve asked.

"Yes, please," she said, taking a seat.

He looked at his sister. "Mare?"

"I'll stick with juice, thanks," she said as she poured herself a glass. "And can you grab Joan's water cup from the fridge while you're in there?"

"Yep," he said as he disappeared once more into the kitchen.

After he returned, the three adults proceeded to eat their breakfast, while most of Joan's yogurt ended up on her face and bib.

"Come on, you," Mary said, removing the tray and unbuckling Joan from her seat. She lifted the toddler into her arms. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She carried Joan into the kitchen, leaving Steve and Elizabeth at the table. They hadn't been gone even a minute when footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Steve rose and entered the living room to greet the final riser of the morning.

He put his hands on his hips and smiled broadly at the sight of Grandma Ang at the base of the stairs in a bright Hawaiian shirt complete with red flowers and pineapples.

"Wow," he said.

"Is it too much?" she asked. "Too touristy?"

"You know what?" he said as he walked toward her. "You can wear whatever you want, Grandma Ang. Touristy or not."

He bent to kiss her cheek and then looped her hand through his arm and guided her toward the dining room.

"It was so strange not packing sweaters and coats," she said.

"Yeah, you guys left some serious winter weather behind in New York."

"You got that right."

They reached the table, and Elizabeth smiled at her mother.

"Morning, Mom. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes. Like a baby." She patted her daughter's hand as she sat down. "Speaking of babies, where is the little one?"

"Right here," Mary said, coming back from the kitchen with Joan.

"Oh!" Ang exclaimed. "Look at you. Aren't you just darling?"

"This is Grandma Ang, Joan," Steve said.

"Can you say 'hi'?" Mary prompted her.

"Hiiiiy," Joan said with a flappy handed wave.

Ang tickled her feet and Joan squealed, bouncing in her mother's arms.

"Oh, yes, we are going to have a lot of fun," Ang said.

Joan began squirming to be let down.

"Looks like it's time to explore," Elizabeth observed.

"Yep," Mary agreed, setting her on the ground.

Joan immediately took off for the living room at a fast toddle with her mother following.

"It may be a two person job keeping her away from those stairs," Elizabeth said as she stood.

She moved to pick up her plate and cup but Steve waved her off as he retook his seat.

"Leave those. I'll take care of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm gonna sit here with Grandma Ang. I'll get 'em after."

"You go on," Ang said to her daughter. "Play with Joan."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Elizabeth said with a smile.

She squeezed her mother's shoulder as she passed and moved into the living room where Joan's babbling and laughter could be heard.

Ang began helping herself to fruit and yogurt, and Steve said, "There are English muffins. Or I could make you some eggs . . ."

"Oh, get out, this is a perfect breakfast."

"Juice?" He motioned at the carafe.

"Thank you," she said with a nod.

"So I hear there's a bucket list?" Steve said as he poured her a glass of orange juice.

Ang nodded excitedly, reaching into the pocket of her pants and pulling out a sheet of paper.

He set down the glass by her plate and took the offered paper.

Unfolding it, he began to read, " 'Hula lessons, luau . . . surfing'?"

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Well, maybe not hang ten, cowabunga surfing, I am eighty years old you know, but . . . I want to at least sit on a surfboard."

Steve smiled and gave her a small nod. "Pretty sure we can make that happen."

She nodded toward the windows. "Looks like we won't have to go far."

He followed her gaze and nodded.

"This view is . . ." she sighed and shook her head. "It's amazing."

He smiled softly. "Your granddaughter said the same thing the first time she was here."

With a thoughtful smile, she took her list back from him. After refolding it, she placed it in her pocket and then put her hand on his.

"Mostly I just want to see this beautiful place that you and my Catherine have decided to call home." She squeezed his hand. "What's the best way to see the island, Steve?"

He smiled warmly at her before his expression morphed into a grin.

"I do have an inside track on a good helicopter tour."

* * *

><p>Once Catherine and Joseph returned from their run, the rest of the morning was spent getting unpacked and settled. Joan and Cammie were the centers of attention and both clearly enjoyed every second.<p>

After lunch, Joan went down for her nap, and Mary took the opportunity to relax on the sofa. Steve got in touch with Kamekona and arranged a special tour for Elizabeth and Grandma Ang in his helicopter. While they were gone, Catherine and Joseph enjoyed some leisurely time playing on the beach and in the water with Cammie.

Around five o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Steve stood from his seat in the armchair as Danny let himself and Grace inside.

"Hello, hello," Danny said with a broad smile and closed the door.

Cammie was the first to reach them and Grace knelt to hug the dog, but her attention was quickly drawn to the other occupants of the room.

Joan was bouncing where she stood by the coffee table, holding onto Mary's shoulder as she pointed at the newcomers.

Joseph helped Grandma Ang up from the sofa while Catherine and Elizabeth came out of the kitchen wearing identical excited smiles.

Steve wrapped Grace in a quick hug and then turned, raising an arm as he said, "This is–"

"We know exactly who this is," Ang said, giving his arm a light slap to move him away.

Steve looked on in amusement as she put her hands on Grace's shoulders and squeezed.

"I feel like I already know you from everything Catherine's told me."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Grace said.

"Oh, listen to you. So polite. Your parents raised you well," Ang said with a wink at Danny. "You call me Grandma Ang, okay?"

Grace glanced quickly at her father who nodded. Looking back at Ang, she smiled brightly and said, "Okay."

"That goes for you, too," Ang said to Danny who chuckled.

"Got it, Grandma Ang," he said.

"Grace, it is so wonderful to finally meet you," Elizabeth said.

"You, too." Her eyes widened slightly. "Gosh, you look a lot like Auntie Cath. I mean, Auntie Cath looks like you."

The adults laughed, and Elizabeth put her arm around her daughter.

"If you'd like, you can call me Aunt Elizabeth . . . which would make him Uncle Joseph," Elizabeth said, pointing at her husband.

Grace smiled, looking between them. She bounced on the balls of her feet, brimming with excitement. Danny watched her with a broad smile.

Mary approached with Joan in her arms.

"Hi, Grace."

"Hi." Her eyes moved to the toddler, and she clasped her hands together and bit her lip, raising her shoulders nearly to her ears.

She reached out and took Joan's hand, giving it a little shake. "Hi, Joan!"

Danny leaned over and whispered to Steve, "She has been _dying_ to see Joan."

Steve grinned back at him.

"Well, the lasagna is in the oven," Catherine said. "So we've got about an hour until dinner."

"We need to make a quick trip upstairs," Mary said. She bounced Joan in her arms. "_Someone_ needs to be changed, don't they?"

Joan babbled back happily, and Mary headed up the stairs with her.

Catherine waved a hand and said, "Grace, come on into the kitchen. We were just about to dip the leftover noodles. That is the best part about making lasagna with my family."

"Ooh, yes," Ang said, wrapping an arm around Grace's shoulder as they followed Catherine and Elizabeth into the kitchen. "Let's make sure they made the marinara sweet enough."

Once in the kitchen, Grace walked to the sink to wash her hands. She pushed her bracelet up her arm a bit and reached for the soap dispenser.

Elizabeth gasped and stepped beside her. "Is that _the_ bracelet?"

Grace turned and looked up at her with bright eyes.

"Yes!" She held her arm out so Elizabeth could examine the steel cuff.

Catherine and Ang shared a smile as they watched.

"Uncle Steve got it for me to match Auntie Cath's. _And_ he got one for Gabby. They're made out of bullet casings from Newark. That's where my dad used to work," she added, looking over at Grandma Ang.

"What an incredible gift," Elizabeth said.

Grace turned back to the sink with a beaming smile and began to wash her hands.

"So you like jewelry, Grace?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, yes."

Catherine caught her mother's eye and shook her head slightly, her brow knitted in question.

Elizabeth shrugged innocently and said, "Just asking."

Back in the living room, the three men had taken seats with Steve in the chair and Danny and Joseph on the sofa.

"So what did you all get up to today?" Danny asked.

"Catherine and I stayed here with Mary and Joan while Steve took Elizabeth and Ang on a helicopter tour of the island," Joseph said.

"Oh, tell me you didn't . . ." Danny said, turning to Steve. "You subjected those nice women to the shrimp king's helicopter tour?"

"Of course I did, he gives the best tour on the island," Steve said, his voice incredulous. "Which you would know if you ever went up with him."

Danny held up a hand. "Uh . . . as you recall, I _have_ been in his helicopter. More than once. But only when absolutely necessary."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute . . ." Danny said. "It's Saturday. How'd you get a tour? He's always bragging about he's booked on the weekends."

Steve shrugged. "We got lucky."

Danny snorted doubtfully. "You got lucky . . . you mean you strong-armed him."

"I didn't strong-arm him," Steve protested. "He had a cancellation. We got lucky."

"Of course you did." Danny turned to Joseph. "You know, I've been saying for quite a while now he's the luckiest guy on the planet."

Joseph looked between the two with barely concealed amusement.

"Is that right?" He cocked his head. "I wonder . . . has Steve ever told you how he and I met?"

Danny sat up straighter, rubbing his hands together gleefully as Steve groaned quietly and closed his eyes.

Danny's grin was broad as he said, "Why no. No, I do not believe he has ever told me about that. I would very much like to hear that story."

"Okay," Steve stood. "I'm going to go . . . be somewhere else while that's happening."

He started toward the kitchen while Joseph's voice followed him.

"And remind me to tell you how he's mastered the tactical retreat."

Steve fought a smile as he entered the kitchen where Grace and the three women were gathered around the island dipping pieces of lasagna noodles into the leftover marinara.

"How is it?" he asked, placing a hand at Catherine's waist and leaning over her shoulder.

"See for yourself," she said and held up a bite for him.

"Mmm," he said as he swallowed. "Fantastic." He winked at Grace. "Think Nonna would approve?"

"Definitely," Grace said with a grin.

Steve turned and said, "Grandma Ang, you ready for some gin rummy?"

"Ready when you are," she replied.

"Let's do it." He straightened. "Gracie, you want to play?"

"Umm . . . maybe after dinner?"

He raised his eyebrows.

Grace gave a little shrug and said, "Well, someone should play with Joan . . ."

Steve grinned broadly, glancing quickly at Catherine and Elizabeth.

"You're right about that," he said. "Bet she'd love to play with you."

Grace beamed and nodded.

"Sounds like she's coming back downstairs now," he said.

With a spring in her step, Grace bounced back into the living room.

Steve chuckled as he watched her go. Turning back briefly, he squeezed Catherine's hip before following Ang out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

A half hour later, Steve shook his head, tossing his cards on the table as Grandma Ang once again beat him. He had only managed to win two hands.

"It's uncanny," he said as Danny walked up to the table. "Let's go again."

He began to gather the cards to shuffle them.

"Where's Catherine?" Ang teased. "I need some actual competition."

Danny barked a laugh.

He pointed at her and said, "You, I like. I'm going to sit next to you at dinner."

"You can sit right here for now," she said, standing. "I'm going to check on my girls. Keep my seat warm."

"Will do," Danny said as she walked around the corner.

He sat down as Steve shuffled the cards.

Danny paused a moment and then said, "You broke her bed?"

Steve shrugged, setting the cards down. "Just the box spring." He sighed in relief, muttering, "And I thought he was going to tell you about–"

"And your little pinky toe?" Danny continued with a wicked grin.

Steve raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"That."

Danny chuckled merrily and Steve scoffed.

"Oh, come on, like your first meeting with Rachel's father went perfectly?"

"I didn't break any furniture," he said. "Or digits."

Steve shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Danny tapped him on the arm and motioned behind him.

"Check it out."

Steve turned to see Grace sitting in the armchair with Joan beside her, a board book between them. Cammie was lying at the foot of the chair, looking up at them while Mary watched from the sofa with a broad smile on her face.

"Llama llama zip," Grace read. "Llama llama zoom. Llama llama red pajama, vroom vroom vroom!"

Joan bounced happily. "Oom! Oom!"

"Yeah!" Grace said as she turned the page. "Llama llama swish . . ."

Joan tried to turn the next page and flipped the book closed.

Grace laughed as she opened it again. "Silly! You've gotta let me read the rest."

"Oom!"

"That's right! Vroom! Vroom!"

Steve and Danny shared a smile as Elizabeth came out of the kitchen.

"Who's ready to eat?"

* * *

><p>That night, Catherine flopped down onto the air mattress beside Steve, a contented smile on her face as she looked up at the ceiling.<p>

He grinned at her. "Well, didn't I tell you?"

She looked over at him. "What?"

"That everything was gonna be fine," he stated.

She smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. "It's only been one day."

"One and a half," he corrected. "And . . .?"

Her smile widened. "And it was awesome. I feel like a kid on Christmas Eve. I just want to go to sleep to make tomorrow come faster."

His brow furrowed, and he turned toward her, raising himself up on an elbow. "Sleep?"

"Yeah, sleep," she repeated, now working to hide her smile.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss just below her earlobe, his hand sliding across her abdomen.

"Really?" he asked as he kissed along her jawline. "I mean, you did put all that work into the sound check . . ."

She bit her lip to control her smile then said, "Yeah, I guess it'd be a shame not to utilize my findings."

He raised his head so his face hovered close to hers.

"Damn shame," he whispered before kissing her deeply.

She brought her hand to his face as they kissed then slid it down to his shoulder, guiding him to his back and moving on top of him.

"Hey," he said, pulling back to look at her. "Tomorrow's gonna be awesome, too."

She smiled broadly and said, "Yeah, it is," before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> The board book Grace reads to Joan is called _Llama Llama Zippity-Zoom!_, written and illustrated by Anna Dewdney.

_Hope you enjoyed! There's plenty more fun to come!_

_Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com_

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._


End file.
